


Behind Closed Doors

by AndixxYukie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert, Selfship, attack on titan - Freeform, erwin smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 04:04:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18275411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndixxYukie/pseuds/AndixxYukie
Summary: Behind closed doors is a sight only meant for you.





	Behind Closed Doors

“Look! That handsome man with the thick brows. That’s commander Erwin Smith.”

“Oh, I know! People call him Commander Handsome, you know?”

People - ladies mostly - are abuzz with excitement as we pass through Trost. We are on another journey toward the inner district to attend another budget meeting. The dreaded budget discussion. Erwin is prepared, of course. But it’s not like those in charge would listen right away.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Erwin asked me as we walked towards the boats.

“If I get pennies every time, we wouldn’t have to do this.” I hated these trips. Erwin takes me and my squad - plus Levi or occasionally Hange - to Zackley’s office for our budget reviews. And each time we had to act nice. Nice!

Erwin’s laugh reverberated. “I know you don’t like doing this, Y/N. But this is your job.”

“I know. Still, I’m not excited to see them.” All I did, basically, was complain. Night soon came, and we retired to the cabins. Yes, traveling from HQ to the inner walls could take days. But the fact that I share a room with Erwin definitely makes the trip worthwhile.

* * *

 

He was already on the bed, reading his proposals some more when I got there from the bathroom. And what a sight to behold, a freshly-showered Erwin whose ready for bed. Certainly a view just for me, and only behind closed doors.

“Still grumpy?” He asked, taking a break and finally putting away his files. He totally pulled me from my – ehem – dirty thoughts, back to the impending meeting with the bigshots.

“I’m not grumpy... I’m just not excited to see the higher-ups. They’re going to give us a hard time justifying our budget. Again.”  I flopped onto the bed, facing Erwin.

He followed suit and now raised a hand to my face. “Just imagine them all with Levi’s face.” He said, trying to put on the most serious expression he could, something Levi does all the time.

I can’t stop but laugh at that. “Imagine Roderich talking about the stupid walls with Levi’s face. Gosh, wouldn’t that be a treat?”

“Feeling better already?”

“A little.” I turned around, and like clockwork, Erwin proceeded to hug me from behind. Let me tell you, this is one of the best feelings in the world. Being wrapped around the pair of strong arms of the man that loves you… divine!

Kissing my shoulders and the back of my neck, he went on; “is it really bad? Taking these trips?” This is the Erwin no one else gets to see.

“Mmm… Nights like these make it worthwhile.” His lips didn’t leave my skin, and his hands started to roam over my body.

“Erwin…” When he’s like this it’s really difficult to control myself or even think of anything else. Giving in to my desires, I turned around to face him and grabbed his face. Finally kissing him.

It sucks but we had to come up for air every now and then. “You’re really in the mood tonight, huh?” I teased him in between gasps for air.

Nipping at my lips once… twice, Erwin answered, “you’ve been in a bad mood all day, Y/N. I figured you needed a little something to put you in a good mood.” Hovering over me, he continued kissing me.

I wanted to tease him and say that he wanted this more than I do, but I’m not gonna pull away for that. I savored every moment instead. His warm and plush lips against mine, and the taste I’m so familiar with and love. All of my senses are filled with Erwin and I won’t have it any other way.

I wrapped my legs around him, pulling him ever closer to me. He moved to kissing and sucking my neck. Want and desire for more started to take over me and I just can’t wait anymore! “Erwin… ah – I need you…”

* * *

 

I woke up in a tangle of limbs. I can’t believe I had the audacity to blush after what Erwin and I did. Still, he definitely improved my mood thousand times over.

“Good morning, love.” Erwin said the moment he opened his eyes.

“Morning.” I moved in to kiss him. It was chaste, and certainly the opposite of what we did just a few hours earlier. But it was enough to reignite the fire. Goodness, when have I become like this?

I made a move to stand and get ready for the day, however, Erwin had other ideas. “Y/N, stay.” And he did not need to say more. The way he looked at me made me weak in the knees. And hey, who am I to say no?

* * *

 

Sadly, we had to get up and eat and also maybe do our jobs. We won’t land until early tomorrow, but we still had a lot to do. Erwin and I made our way into the dining hall, hand in hand.

“Good morning.” Mike greeted us the moment we sat down. And he had the biggest shit eating grin ever.

“What’s funny?” I asked, catching my interest. He just shrugged at that. The others were already halfway through their meal when we got there, still, the chatter was the same as usual. Well, almost.

Moblit is definitely red like a tomato, and for some reason kept looking at me and Erwin. But when I look at him, he would look at literally anything else. I couldn’t stand it!

“Moblit, what’s wrong with you?” Moblit was so startled at my question he spilled water on himself. He’s so jumpy and honestly, he looked like he wanted to be anywhere else.

“Ah Y/N! Nothing… Just ah – don’t mind me.” He answered yet he still wouldn’t look me in the eye. Erwin decided to ask the others and I honestly wish he didn’t.

Hange answered “Eh, you see the cabin’s walls are thin. And Moblit… Let’s just say his next-door neighbors were very noisy last night.”

Oh my god… but Hange wasn’t done yet. “Actually, the whole boat could hear… Everything.

I was speechless. And despite my desire to look at Erwin, I stopped myself. Just when I thought I couldn’t be more embarrassed, Levi called my attention. Looking me straight in the eye, in his most intense glare yet, he said something that just about stopped my heart.

“Y/N, you were really loud and graphic. All of us heard unsolicited descriptions of your nightly activities.”

Needless to say, Erwin and I never heard the end of this.


End file.
